The goal of this research is to define the effects of diet on pancreatic secretion of insulin and glucagon. In particular, the influence of high protein diets and amino acid feeding on glucagon release will be investigated. The mechanism by which high protein feeding alters alpha cell morphology and enhances glucagon secretion will be explored. The effects of reduced protein intake on insulin and glucagon secretion will also be studied. The effects of varying levels of dietary carbohydrate on insulin release by the beta cell are to be evaluated.